


248: “Pillow fort?” “Pillow fort.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [248]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Dean Ambrose Is Mentioned, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Roman Just Wanted To Sleep, Threesome Relationship, Xavier and Seth Are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: 365 [248]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 9





	248: “Pillow fort?” “Pillow fort.”

**248: “Pillow fort?” “Pillow fort.”**

* * *

It was supposed to be a perfectly peaceful weekend.

For the first time in a long time Roman Reigns had a Monday night off. Yes, he loved his job. I mean who wouldn’t when you're doing the thing you love but after a while everyone gets tired of it too. So when Stephanie called him Friday night telling him he would have next Monday off of course he took full advantage of it. He didn’t care how tired he was as he drove to the nearest airport catching the first flight to Tampa, Florida. Roman was going to take full advantage. 

He planned it all out. 

Arrive in Florida, head straight to the shared house he and his partners purchased a few months ago and slept until the next day. He knew only he would probably be home, since Dean was now on All Elite Wrestling and had a title match coming soon. Seth was out doing something probably harassing one of their friends. Leaving Roman Reigns all by himself.

Roman Reigns was all prepared to sleep and relax.

Too bad he didn’t get none of that. 

The first thing Roman noted was that all the pillows were missing. Upon further notice walking into the first bedroom he noted the blankets missing too. Dropping his bag on the couch Roman headed towards the kitchen until he heard laughter coming from the entertainment room. 

“What in the hell are you three doing?” 

Seth and Xavier stopped in the middle of the mortal kombat match to stare at Roman. The taller man was in the doorway just taking in the setting. All the missing pillows, blankets and even some of the extra bed spreads were shifted into an extreme-- “Pillow fort?”

“Pillow fort.”

“I-I don’t even care anymore, just let me sleep until tomorrow. Hey Xavier.” Roman pressed a kiss to the crown of Seth’s hair waving at Xavier before heading out.

“Okay!” “Bye Roman!”


End file.
